


Bal Masqué

by Kibbles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega!Dick Grayson, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbles/pseuds/Kibbles
Summary: Entry for Omega!Dick week: Day 2 - "Hiding as Beta/Alpha"Dick has been keeping many secrets from the team. First, with his identity, then by hiding as a Beta.But life always finds a way to force him out of behind his masks.





	Bal Masqué

Dick always felt like a fraud.

First, it was because he had to keep his identity secret for years from his friends. From his team.

Then, he had presented as an Omega and had almost been fired from his position of Robin. Bruce had used the argument that it was too dangerous to have an Omega on the field, that it caused too many unpredictable probabilities. Dick had argued long and hard to keep his place as Batman's sidekick and finally managed to have his mentor compromise: he was allowed to remain as Robin only if he kept his second nature secret and used scent blockers and heat suppressants.

His growth spurt was quick and short-lived; it left him as the shortest among his friends, his voice didn't go as deep as others, and he still had a preference for sweets. Not that the later wasn't due to personal preferences. Presenting as a Beta was the best of his options. It explained the lack of muscle gain Alphas usually went through and also why his scent wasn't particularly strong.

Each morning, Dick diligently put on the scent blockers over the side of his neck, wrists and inner thighs. It became a habit as natural as brushing his teeth twice a day. Fortunately, the patches were almost invisible as they were customized to match his sun-kissed skin tone. They were also resistant to pretty much any conditions, which was a relief as, during the first two months of using them, Dick was worried they would fall off during fights or when enduring harsh weathers.

 

Dick kept his secret until a few months before being fired by Batman.

He and Wally had been dating for a couple of years when the situation presented itself. Wally had been amazingly patient with Dick's request for taking things slow. They would hold hands, kiss and occasionally caress each other's body but never went on further until one early afternoon. Dick had gone to Wally's home to hang out as they always did when both had a free spot in their crazy packed schedule. They'd quickly given up their mundane discussion for more exciting mouthing activities, and before long the two were laying in bed. Dick's arms were wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders, his body small under the older Alpha. Wally's hands travelled over Dick's body before resting on his hips. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he whispered: " _I want you_."

They looked at each other as one of the Alpha's hands tentatively brushed over Dick's inner thigh. There was a pause where Wally waited for his boyfriend's approval, but as Dick seemed frozen in time, he sighed with a somewhat sad smile. "It's okay if you don't want to." The Alpha sat back on his knees, giving some space to his partner.

Quickly, Dick sat up and stuttered. "No! It's not that I don't want to!" There was an awkward pause where Wally looked at him slightly confused. Dick sighed heavily. "Look, I haven't been honest with you."

A frown formed on Wally's forehead. "What do you mean?" He watched as the Omega carefully picked his next words.

 

"I'm not a Beta."

 

Suddenly, Wally's green eyes opened wide. "What?" His mouth hung slightly open, dumbfounded at the sudden revelation. "What do you mean you're not a Beta?"

Dick bit his lips; there was no way to go back now. Averting his eyes, he proceeded to explain the compromise he had with Batman and removed the scent blockers from his wrists as proof. "I was afraid of telling you. I didn't want you to treat me differently just because of me being an Omega." Dick felt his stomach twist. "I would understand if you are angry, or if you want me to leave."

Dick waited for the shouting. He waited for the moment where Wally's weight on the bed would lift. Many scenarios played through his head: Wally not wanting to look at him, his tone unusually cold as he asked him to leave.

And yet the next thing he knew was he was being hugged.

"Aren't you angry?" He heard his voice whisper in surprise.

Wally's head was nuzzling against the Omega's neck. "Oh, I am mad. I'm mad that I never noticed what was going on. Thinking back, the signs were right there; I just didn't understand them." Dick was speechless. "I'm so sorry, Dick. You must have been so lonely, carrying that big secret around."

Finally, Dick hugged the Alpha back. He was unsure of what to say, so he remained quietly in the moment. Wally was the one to break the silence, gently moving back so they could look at each other. The first thing Dick noticed was the smile on his boyfriend's face. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

The pang in Dick's heart came back as guilt flooded in. "I have wanted to tell you for so long. I just didn't know how or when." Wally's hands cupped Dick's cheeks, and his thumbs gently brushed away the tears that Dick didn't know had been falling. The sign of affection was soothing, and soon, the two men were smiling and fondly looking at each other.

 

At that moment, Dick thought that everything would work out okay.


End file.
